kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Puzzle statistics
This article compares the number of puzzles included in each game with the rest of the games of the series. Puzzles may include number of inventory items and their uses (this may require a detailed breakdown of certain items which may have more than one use), and noting if the alternate solution leads to less points, or lesser ending. Some items may be used for solutions to puzzles or problems offering no points but not taking anway way as well (for example the goat in KQ1 will guard from the bad guys), but many of these are not counted as 'puzzles' for total quota in this list. In many of the games a puzzle counts as any action ('activity') that leads to points, be it picking up an item, using/giving the item or meeting/talking to certain characters, 'arcade sequences' (beanstalk climbing) and other actions. KQ8 adds killing monsters to the puzzle/points total, however these are not counted in this statistics list as there are way too many to count' with the exception of the basilisk and a couple of other bosses that require inventory puzzles/weapon puzzle solutions (plus this list is mainly concerning puzzles closer to traditional adventure puzzles/item puzzles). Mazes and boulder pushing/tile jumping puzzles, or simply hand action/talking puzzles, may also be in a King's Quest game, but its harder to count these unless an action of finding a way through the puzzle gives points. Not every KQ game offers a point system. Wizard and the Princess There are a number of items in the game that can be missed or not obtainable through a single play through. Including a pan, dagger, boots, and jug of wine (picking these up may lead to a dead end, unless there are unknown alternative puzzle solutions). You can beat the game without actually getting the two 'notes' halves, assuming you already know the spell written on them. You can potentially beat the game without the stick, and only with one rock. *Total Number of Puzzles (optimum solutions only) = *Total Number of Inventory Items = 26 *Total Number of Inventory Items needed for optimum solution/points (total number of items accessible in a single game) = 22 *Total Number of Inventory Items (useless/red herring): 3 *Total Number of Inventory Items/puzzles missable (least solution) = 20 give or take. *Maze puzzles = 2 (desert, and castle, 3 if ocean is counted) *Pages of script = 13 pages. King's Quest 1 AGI KQ1 has about 24 inventory items with a few that are more or less useless except for alternate solutions that lead to fewer total points by the end of the game. KQ1AGI has the infamous Ring of Invisibility is used leads to less points when it wears off or is lost), many of the items are simply collectables, see treasure hunt. The dagger does get used to obtain the bucket, but not used for anything else (to avoid point loss). Either key or beans will be found in a single game, but not both (only the beans offers full points). The various lesser treasures (scepter, gold walnut, gold egg, pouch of diamonds) are simply collectables (the ring can be tossed into this category, and will cause point loss if used). The pebbles, and slingshot is never used if going for full points, and are also mainly collectables. The three main treasures act more as a key to unlock the final ending sequence, but are not directly used (shield may have extra defensive purpose, but no extra points awarded). See treasure hunt. There are some actions that offer no points such as getting the fairy's 'spell' these are not counted in this list. Picking up an item is considered a 'puzzle solution' if it scores points, and using the item is also considered a solution it gives points. Any actions that lead to reduction in points is not an optimum solution. Solutions may vary between picking up an item, giving/using an item, examining an item, or even talking to an individual, if it scores points. *Total Number of Puzzles (optimum solutions only) = 47-48 approximately. *Total Number of Inventory Items = 24 *Total Number of Inventory Items needed optimum puzzle solutions/points (total number of items accessible in a single game) = 23 *Total Number of Inventory Items/puzzles missable (least solution) = *Total Number of Inventory Items which are 'collectables' = 7 *Total Number of Items that will not be found in a single game (alternate item choice) = 1 *Pages of script = 58 pages. King's Quest 1 SCI Similar to the KQ1 AGI, with certain items moved, and certain puzzles changed. The ring can be used for a solution, as long as the ring is removed before it wears off or lost (assuring no point loss). *Total Number of Puzzles (optimum solutions only) = 49 *Total Number of Inventory Items = 24 *Total Number of Inventory Items needed optimum points/puzzle solutions (total number of items accessible in a single game) = 23 *Total Number of Inventory Items which are 'collectables' = 6 *Total Number of Inventory Items/puzzles missable (least solution) = *Pages of script = 95 pages. King's Quest 2 There is about 35 inalventory items in KQ2, with many that are 'red herrings'/alternate solutions (lesser points) many that are simply collectables. The five Sapphire Jewels for example can be used to solve puzzles, but would be less points than using optimum solutions. The sword will not be used (if going for full points), and is a collectable as well. The clam serves no purpose, other than to conceal one of the treasures (which makes it a puzzle, or step in a puzzle itself). *Total Number of Puzzles (optimum solutions only) = 55 *Total Number of Inventory Items needed for optimum points/puzzle solutions = 35 *Total Number of Inventory Items which are 'collectables' = 6 (Sapphire Jewels/Sword) *Total Number of Inventory Items/puzzles missable (least solution) = *Number of Alternate Solutions = *Pages of script = 49 pages. King's Quest 3 KQ3 has about 50 items but a good portion are used for spell ingredients (discussed in the manual/semi copy protection) there are only a handful of inventory items actually used for standard adventure puzzles (most puzzles are solved through spells whose purpose are explained in the manual) so of the KQ adventures it actually has fewer traditional puzzles (and fewer alternate solutions), one item is a collectable with no purpose other than points (collecting it is a puzzle in itself "treasure chest"). An example of a traditional adventure puzzle solution would be using the magic mirror to defeat Medusa, finding the lever to laboratory, using thimble to pick up dew/spoon to pick up mud/cup to pick up ocean water, using key to get wand, or the shovel to dig up the treasure, or using coins to buy stuff. The item collecting phase of each puzzle remains the same for the most part (including for the spells). The spoon, cup, and thimble are used as both part of a spell, and more in the traditional puzzle sense of collecting liquids or mud. The spoon and wand get used in more than one spell. Certain spells such as hearing the animals, putting pirates to sleep, and teleport stone, are not required. Use of Fly/Eagle spell in certain situations is not required as well (eavesdropping pirates/bandits, flying into tree trunk, or for escaping from yeti is not necessarily required). *Total Number of Puzzles (optimum solutions only) = 60 *Total Number of Inventory Items needed for optimum points/puzzle solutions = 60 *Total Number of Inventory Items needed for Spells = 40 *Total Number of Spell-related puzzles (using completed spells) = *Total Number of non-spell puzzles (including non-inventory specific puzzles) = *Total Number of Inventory Items used for traditional puzzles = *Total Number of Inventory Items which are 'collectables' = 1 (Treasure Chest) *Total Number of Inventory Items/puzzles missable (least solution) = *Pages of script = 85 pages King's Quest 4 KQ4 has roughly 39 items and most are used for puzzles, with few alternate solutions. There are possibly some puzzle differences between the AGI and SCI versions largely dealing with how the games clock functions, and different parser systems. *Total number of puzzles (optimum solutions only) = 70 *Total Number of Inventory Items needed for optimum points/puzzle solutions = 39 *Total Number of Inventory Items/puzzles missable (least solution) = *Pages of script = 106-108 (depending on version). King's Quest 5 KQ5 has about 38 inventory items, and most are used to solve puzzles, a couple of items are used twice. There are slight puzzle differences between Floppy, CD-Rom and NES versions. This is mostly concerning the general puzzles. The copy-protection spell puzzles are largely omitted (and are randomized, and don't offer a score). *Total number of puzzles (optimum solutions only) = 88 *Total Number of Inventory Items needed for optimum points/puzzle solutions = 38 *Total Number of Inventory Items missable (least solution) = *Number of copy-protection puzzles (no points) = Up to 4 different spells (Floppy version only). *Pages of script = 80 pages. King's Quest 6 KQ6 has about 68 items total. However not all will be seen in a single play through as there are two paths through the game), depending on what is collected some never show up (two alternate maiden's hair items), and some are never used (or maybe used for more than one purpose). *Total number of puzzles (optimum solutions only) = 128 *Total Number of Inventory Items in the game = 68 *Total numver of Inventory Items in a single playthrough (long path) = 67 *Total Number of Puzzles Other (non-inventory puzzles: I.E. Tile Trap) = *Total Number of Inventory Items used for Spells = *Total Number of Inventory Items needed for optimum points = *Total Number of Inventory used on Long Path (optimal points) = *Total Number of Items that will not be found in a single game (alternate item choice) = *Total Number of Inventory items/puzzles missable Long Path = *Total Number of Inventory used on Short Path (highest points) = *Total Number of Inventory items/puzzles missable Short Path = *Pages of script = 285 pages. King's Quest 7 KQ7 has 71 inventory items, most are used for puzzles, but not all are collected through the same game (certain alternate solutions or choices will lead to a different item collected). The flower can be found in two different locations Ooga Booga Flower or the Underground River Fragrant Flower. Bug Reducing Powder or Hunting Horn. There is no true scoring system in KQ7, and many actions may be 'optional'. But the count below is based on all actions in the KQ7 Hint Book by Lorelei Shannon. *Total number of puzzles/actions to complete a single game (some actions may be 'optional' but still lead to best ending) = 277 (this is an approximation, may be less with optional actions ignored). *Total Number of Inventory Items Total = 71 *Total Number of Inventory Items found in a single game = 69 *Total Number of Items that will not be found in a single game (alternate item choice) = 2 *Pages of script = 105 pages. King's Quest 8 Mask of Eternity has about as many inventory items and inventory puzzles as the later KQ games (about 2-3 times as many as the earliest games), with additional physics based puzzles that utilize weapons or rope and grapnel. However, combat tends to divide the gameplay up between puzzle time. One does not simply take item to give or use with a nother character, but must fight their way to find the item, and sometimes fight there way to give it to the person that wants it. However usually once an area is clear of enemies, there is no respawning of new enemies (the remains of the dead remain on screen). KQ8 has about 60 inventory items most of which are used for puzzles (although a few are used for spell ingredients similar to KQ3 but simplified, and done in a traditional item puzzle format, click ingredients together in right spot and cast spell), 9 of the weapons are also used for puzzle solutions (but not all solutions are used in the same play through, variations/alternate solutions), and 1 consumable that is used to solve puzzles too. In addition there are special items with multiple uses in the expanded inventory such as the Rope and Grapnel and coins which get their own sections in the interface (coins in earlier games were usually located in the regular inventory), which get used several times for various puzzles and points. There are roughly 70-90 puzzles altogether between these various types of inventory puzzles, tile, box, and conversation puzzles. The Chalice of Order does not get directly used but is a key to getting the tablet of order (conversation puzzle)and entering the final area. So after a final count the number of puzzles (in particular the traditional types) of KQ8 is roughly the same as KQ7, probably about 10 more than KQ6, and double or tripple the first five games of the series. *Total number of puzzles/actions to complete game = Thousands (this includes killing enemies for 'points' & experience). *Total number of puzzles/actions to complete game (not counting combat) = *Total Number of Inventory Items in the game (main inventory bar) = 60 *Total Number of Weapon Inventory (Puzzle Solution Weapons) = *Total Number of Puzzles Other (tile/jumping/box pushing) *Total Number of Weapon Inventory Items (non-puzzle items, may be collected through a puzzle) = *Total Number of Armor Pieces (non-puzzle items, may be collected through a puzzle) = *Total Number of Inventory Items needed for optimum points = *Total Number of Inventory Items used for Spells = *Total Number of Money Puzzles = *Total Number of Rope and Hook puzzles = *Pages of script = 75 pages. Comparison Totals *Game with most puzzles (all types) = *Game with most inventory puzzles = *Game with least amount of puzzles = *Game with most inventory items (all types) = KQ8 *Game with most puzzle inventory items = *Game with least amount of inventory items = KQ1 *Game with most inventory to puzzles = Category:Game comparisons